


Can You Hear Me?

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [44]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred loses something important after an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

“Alfred! Where are you?!” Ivan’s incessant shouting was cut off by another coughing fit, one hand trying in vain to cover his mouth while the other kept holding his ribs. As soon as he could control himself again, the man looked up and once more looked around.

There was almost nothing left standing of the building they had spent the night in. Clouds of dust flying about, walls still crumbling as trash covered the entire area, pieces of wood and destroyed furniture and stones blocking his view.

“Alfred!” he called again, voice edging on desperation. He had lost his only friend during the attack, when they had to go into hiding to avoid the bomb coming mercilessly their way. Ivan had survived, but had Alfred as well?

No, he had to. He simply had to be here. Ivan needed him to survive, knew he couldn’t get through this by himself. “Alfred!” There were tears in his eyes, and he kept telling himself it was because of the dust and sand. His ears were still ringing a bit from all the loud noises of earlier, and he had bruised a rib- if it wasn’t broken, but he guessed not.

Finally, he saw something moving out of the corner of his eyes. “Alfred!” He rushed to the other’s side, finding a hand sticking from under what were once the stairs. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he used everything he had to lift the wood from his friend, gritting his teeth and groaning and panting by the time he finished. His vision swam, but Alfred was more important.

The other lay on the ground, coughing and body grey with ashes and dirt. His glasses were broken, but they would be able to fix that, just like they had fixed everything.

“Alfred.” Ivan sighed in relief, kneeling down next to his friend to help him sit up. He was tearing up for a very different reason now. The other flinched when he briefly touched his back, looking at him with big frightened eyes.

“What is wrong?” Alfred looked at his lips, watched them move, then gripped his arms in alarm.

“Ivan,” he said, voice cracking in weird places. It was only then that Ivan noticed the treacherous red lines streaming down his eyes.

No.

“Alfred, Alfred can you hear me?”

Alfred bit his lip, nose scrunching up when his panic rose. He was shaking, chest heaving with suppressed hysteria. Something inside of Ivan broke, and he held the other close to his chest.

“Ssssh, it is going to be okay, please don’t cry, I am here, we- we can fix this, we can fix this…”

But Alfred couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t hear anything.


End file.
